As i saw his face
by sexybankotsuandinuyasha
Summary: sango is the new kid at school she meets new friends and admireres she always had the spot light at school and she never belived in true love what happens when bankotsu steals her spotlight and her heart


When I saw him look at me

"Wake up lazy bones !"my mom shouted as I lazily groaned a day,in a new school ,in a new place . Tired i got up knowing that my mother would take serious action of getting me up by pouring water on me '_which will cause a serious infection'_I jumped out of bed ruefully."Thats my girl!"my mum boasted."breakfast would be ready in 5,she said as she left the room,leaving me to think about this new school would it be good?would it be bad?would I fit in ?These plethora of questions hit me all at once as the most annoying one came."_Would I find love_"OH PLEASE LOVE IS .I meantally cursed myself .I had promised myself I would never think of love again not after my past relationships,but any how I began to get ready for school. Opening my closet I pondered on what I should wear not being in the mood for a relationship didn't mean I had to go aroud looking terrible , but finally I PICKEDsomething to wear I choose a loose red spagetti blouse with a tight black pencil jeans . To me I had very good shape and that's probably why guys like me because of my body .I braided my long brown hair and began to apply my makeup. How I accomplished this in five seconds is beyond me. After having a breakfast of pancakes and eggs I headed outside just in time to catch the bus .Entering the bus I got a glance of my possible classmates "you never know"seeing that they looked normal I made my way over to an empty seat beside a girl whos dark hair conceiled her face .She looked busy on her phone so I decided not to disturb her,but seconds later she looked up and introduced her self ,'Hi my name is kagura hiten "she beamed."Hello!" I responded sango slater . "Your new here ar'nt you ."yes I responded ."well we are going to be good friends I cant wait to show you around .this place is crawling with cute guys."oh! I said I don't do boys."oh! so you're a les "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I Said .nothing like that Im just not dating at the moment ."Well you should have said that she said as we slightly we pulled up to the school.

It was beautiful , and just like what kagura said it was crawling, no infested with cute guys,but I,ve been done that road before. "Come let me help you find your class list . and after helping out with the nessasary,she excused herself saying shed see me in class ,("since we were in the same class')because she wanted to go to her locker,as she left a boy came up to the locker two away from mine instictively I turned to my side ,he was facing the other direction,so all I could see of his form was his long silky looking black hair that was twisted into a braid and his tan skin from behind.I HAVE to say he was gorgeous from behind but that dosen't mean his gorgeousup front and anyways why am I even saying this, im over boys,maybe im a les, its not like his the most beautiful thing on the face of the planet and bellow FROM JUST the back ,coming back from wonder land I turned to see he was gone mannnnnn he was fast."And beautiful "my coincence taunted me."FROM BEHIND''I SHOUTED over the recent meeting I got myself to class.I hope im abrainiac here i said to myself or at least pass for my old school I was always the teachers pet it wasnt a choice I made it sort just sort of the classroom I prepared myself ,but was only greated with gasps and then an introduction.''Good morning miss slater how are you my name is Mr myoga and i am your new take a seat . Looking around i spotted an empty seat without looking who was behind or infront or whatever i sat down. Reasuming the class mr myoga ask the question what is another word for noisy . Nobody answered ,SEEING the chance slap me in the face I began to raise my hand but heisitated as my coinceince told me i was behaving like a know it all on my first day, but as thinking this another voice boomed in the class " cacophonous" the voice said ,it sounded like it was coming from behind .That was soon followed by the sound of clapping also by the praises of the teacher .Jealousy slapped me in the face just like the chance.I missed "AN EASY CHANCE TO IMPRESS EVERYBODY ,even if it was a bit know it went on the whole day as I tried to raise my hand he did it before me giving me no then the bell rung , class was over, by that time my face was green.I then decided to give that boy a piece of my mind if he didnt beat me to that too but trust me I couldnt do it because what i saw behind me was too beautiful too i saw had deep blue indigo ieyes that made jewels look like crap. smooth tan skin that not even make up could produce,on his head stood fine black silky hair that made me wish i could tangle my hands in them,and around him stood flirty girls who stood like flyies around him this was the know it all boy,and then it struck me no this was the boy from before.

everybody wait till the next chapter i promise it will be could and they may get carried away!


End file.
